


Pinwheel

by hansolvn



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolvn/pseuds/hansolvn
Summary: Jihoon caught Soonyoung hugging someone. And eventually, the couple end up having a serious argument. They both doesn't know what to do. Jihoon waits for Soonyoung hoping he still holds on.





	Pinwheel

“Hey Jihoonie.”

“GET OUT!!!” He opened Woozi’s studio but got greeted by a furious Woozi who yell at him facing the monitor without looking at him.

“I know you’re not really on the mood to fix this but I hope that you’ll believe me that what you saw isn’t what you thinking, I swear. You know that I love y—“ he got cut off by Jihoon still not looking at him. “Lies.” He knew that once he looked at the older he would give in and forgive him but no… not today.

There’s a long silence after what the younger said. Soonyoung felt something stinging in his chest. “Alright. If you need something I’ll be on the dance studio, let me know when will you go back to dorm.” Just like that, the door closed and Jihoon threw his head on the table and started crying.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know whether he should fix this or just demand a break up to Soonyoung. But he knew that he can’t live without the older, he really loves him. Just by thinking leaving Soonyoung or Soonyoung leaving him kills him already. It’s really hard.

 

Well, it all started in the music show for their special stage. Jihoon was about to call Soonyoung but he found his boyfriend laughing with a girl from a certain girl group, she got a nice body, fair skin, slender fingers and legs, and a really beautiful face. He stayed there not letting Soonyoung sight him. He tried listening on what they were talking about.

“Omg I can’t believe I’ll see you here, it’s been a long long time.” Soonyoung giggled and hug the girl.

“Well, ever since your debut we never got to see each other and also I went to be a trainee. You know, you’re my idol!” the girl giggled also.

“You’re so cute. I miss you.” Then he patted the girls head.

“Me too. Soonyoung-oppa.”

“Omg I’ll go get going, someone might be worrying right now because of me. Hey, good luck do your best alright?” he then hug the girl again and kiss its forehead. “Just remember that we’re all here to support you. Just keep going.” He loosens his grip and bid his good bye.

Jihoon stood there, he can’t move. He’s mind isn’t functioning. What happened? What was that?

He went back and the first person he saw was him “Jihoonie where did you go?” the older whined.

“Oh just there. Ugh _*coughs*_ I need some water, excuse me.”

“Are you alright? Omg here. Drink this.” Instead of grabbing the bottle he leaves Soonyoung there with his hands still in the air holding his bottle.

“What happened Hoshi?” Wonwoo asked who just saw the scene.

“I also don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

 

That scene happened so many times every time Soonyoung bumps to that girl in the music show, also every time it happens Jihoon was there, Jihoon was there to listen everything. Jihoon didn’t tell Soonyoung about it, about what happened. He’s so afraid that Soonyoung might leave him.

And so one day, when Soonyoung and the girl was talking, he saw his boyfriend trying to hide, he immediately excuse himself from the girl and run to Jihoon who’s trying to escape from him.

“Jihoon! Hey!” he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist to face him. “That’s not what you’re thinking.” The time the younger faced him he saw the man crying. “Jihoonie…” the said man removed Hoshi’s grip and run.

 

-

 

“Jihoon-hyung, Soonyoungie-hyung told me to give you this he said that even you’re not in good terms you should eat.” Dokyeom said while he placed a plastic on his desk and he just hummed.  

“Seriously hyung he’s really so fucked up right now. You both looked like zombies. You should talk to him.” He mumbles to his hyung while caressing his hyung’s back to calm him.

“You should eat or else Soonyoung-hyung will get mad at me. Please eat for Soonyoung-hyung and especially for me I still want to live.” The young vocal uttered before dashing off the studio.

Jihoon hold the chopstick and tried eating what his boyfriend bought for him while tears are falling.

“How can I prepare myself living without you when you’re still doing this for me.” He mumbled to himself, finishing his food.

It’s been a week and the couple still doesn’t talk. Soonyoung tried talking to his boyfriend but he still pushes him away. He really wants to settle this problem right now because he can’t take it anymore, he wants his boyfriend back, he wants to grab Jihoon and kiss those tears away. But no, he knew how sensitive his boyfriend is in terms of this situation and he knew that whatever apology he’ll do will not convinced his boyfriend at this state, he knew that better than anyone. And so he stop, he stop disturbing Jihoon, he thought that his boyfriend might need a space to think for a while.

While on the other hand, the other members are worrying about them. They wanted to help. They tried their very best to convinced the two to talk this out, but neither of them agreed. As the day passed by it’s getting worse and worse, Jihoon is being stubborn really stubborn, Soonyoung yelling some of the members in the practice for not doing the choreo right which isn’t him. Because of this they are all affected.

For that week, Jihoon can’t focus on his work he can’t finish what his working on right now since he can’t write lyrics. His mind can’t think of anything but those what he witnessed with his own eyes. Soonyoung hugging a girl, kissing its forehead. He can’t believe it happened. He thought that he must be not enough for him, he’s not enough, maybe Soonyoung got bored of him, maybe Soonyoung got sick of him. Whatever reason it is he can’t take it, his heart can’t take it. He loves Soonyoung so much.  It seems like a routine for him, he cried and cried again until he falls asleep.

_And he will still wait for him._

_Please hold on._

 

After practicing and can’t think of anything Hoshi found himself heading into Woozi’s studio. Just as he opened the door he found his boyfriend sleeping on his desk with such not quite great position that would probably ache his body once he wakes up. He picks up his little boyfriend and put him on the couch before taking off his jacket and put it on the younger that serves a blanket.

“I’m really sorry Jihoonie. I’m sorry if I made you cry. I’m sorry for this whole mess. But I swear, it’s really not what you’re thinking. I actually don’t know how to tell you but she’s my cousin, and I don’t know what’s gotten into you that made you think I’m cheating on you. Baby I can never do that, I can never cheat on you the fact that I’m so afraid to lose you. I hope you can forgive me. I really really really miss you Lee Jihoon. I love you.” He mumbled to the sleeping Jihoon while crying, he can’t help it he missed his boyfriend so much. He was about to kiss him on the lips but decided to just kiss on its forehead before leaving the studio.

But he didn’t know Jihoon’s awake. He heard all of it and tried to hold on his tears while Soonyoung’s not finish with his speech. When the younger felt the older’s lips on his forehead a tear fell down on his face, before the older leaves he quickly grab its wrist and backhug him.

“Don’t go…” he quietly said, crying. The older got frozen in his position. “Have you heard all of it?” Soonyoung asked nervously still not moving.

“Yeah..” his boyfriend sobbed. As soon as Soonyoung heard that he immediately faced the younger and hold its chin so they are making eye contact.

“Jihoonie don’t cry.” He hugs back and let his boyfriend release those tears away. “I-I’m s-sorry. I-I didn’t k-know it and f-for thinking that you might be cheating on me. I’m really sorry Soonyoungie. Forgive me.” He wiped those tears with his thumb. Oh he’s so cruel for making Lee Jihoon cry this much.

“Hey I don’t have any reason to forgive you, don’t blame yourself. I can never cheat on you, alright?” his boyfriend just nods still crying. He then leans down and kiss those tears away just like what he wanted. “I’m so sorry for being insecure that you might found someone else other than me because I’m too boring. I’m really sorry.”

“Shhh… don’t cry. Stop crying baby…” once he calmed down Jihoon pulled Soonyoung to sit on its lap and for a hug and stayed his head at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck sniffing his favorite scent that he missed so much.

They stayed like that for 10 minutes. Loving the situation they are in right now. Soonyoung stroking Jihoon’s hair while Jihoon stayed on his position still sniffing his boyfriend’s scent.

“I miss you.” Jihoon said out of nowhere that almost shocked the older. “Oh, my Jihoonie~ why are you so cute?” pinching the youngers cheeks, he hits him. “Stop it.”

“I miss you, too.” Planting little kisses on Jihoon’s face.

“Come on, get up. We have to go back to dorm. I can’t let you sleep here AGAIN. Up, up, up.” Helping his boyfriend to get up, Jihoon saved his work before going off and walk the way to home with Soonyoung holding his hand.

When they got home, Soonyoung help his boyfriend wash up and they settle to sleep on Jihoon’s bed. Letting Soonyoung slides on his side as he pulls up the blanket for the both of them. Jihoon settled on Soonyoung’s chest as Soonyoung embrace him.

“Have a great sleep Jihoonie. Good night.” He looked down to catch Jihoon’s lips and so he did. “I love you, don’t forget that.” And kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before drifting onto sleep.

But he didn’t miss what Lee Jihoon just mumbled.

 

_“I love you too, idiot.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if ever there's a typo and grammatical error.  
> But I hope you've enjoyed reading it.  
> Thank you so much.
> 
> Pledis released the track list today. Have you seen SoonHoon's duet song?  
> 'Shoot Me'


End file.
